Character Creation
Character Creation • We are using the 20th Anniversary Edition of Vampire: The Masquerade. • All player characters must be under 150 years of age. • All player characters must be Gen 9 or higher 9 to 15 • This means that Kindred Lore, Camarilla Lore and Clan Lore are set at a maximum of 2 at creation. • Characters with less than 6 Humanity will not be accepted. Your Humanity is meant to go down up in game. Once your character hits Humanity 2, they will no longer be playable and you must submit a new Character Sheet. • Camarilla clans only for playable vampires. No Independents, Sabbat, or non-denominational Baali, etc. Camarilla clans are: Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere, & Ventrue. 1. Tremere: You can only use paths from the main V20 book and main Tremere clanbook. Rituals from the main clanbook and Rites of Blood are allowed, however some are still banned, as detailed here. Tremere can start off with one lvl 1 ritual, and will automatically gain another ritual when they ascend a level in Thaumaturgy. Some of the paths are banned for being overpowered, or too ST heavy, those paths being; Banned Thaumaturgy Paths * Elemental Mastery * Mastery of the Mortal Shell * Path of the Focused Mind * Path of Levinbolt * Path of Spirit Manipulation * Thaumaturgical Countermagic Allowed Thaumaturgy Paths * Green Path * Hands of Destruction * Lure of Flames - Only if the character has a very good, in depth reason would this be considered to learn. This cannot be a starting path. * Movement of the Mind * Neptune’s Path * Path of Blood - This is what every Tremere starts with traditionally. If a character starts with another path, they must explain why. * Path of Conjuring * Path of Corruption * Path of Mars * Path of Technomancy * Path of the Father’s Vengeance * Weather Control 2. Malkavians: Dementation is allowed, please stick to the rules in the 20th Anniversary book. 3. Toreadors: If you get more than 3 successes in anything you create, you imprint a strong impression of your choice in it. Please also remember that you must roll for enthrallment for any App 4 or 5 character, or whatever they would find beautiful can be anything from a painting to a sunrise 4. Nosferatu: You are the only clan allowed to have a 3 in Obfuscate when creating a new character. Yay! 5. Gangrel: Whenever you frenzy, you will manifest features of your animal alignment. If you Botch your roll, you will manifest one animalistic trait permanently. This trait must be something from your animal alignment, and can be anything from claws to eyes, to patches of scaly skin or malformed teeth. Be creative! • Caitiff, Thin-Bloods and Ghouls are playable. However, they also must be of Camarilla stock. Please also keep in mind that Caitiff are rare, and only a small amount will be allowed. Dhampires are not allowed as PCs and would be hunted down. • Caitiff will need to roll for their Disciplines when starting out. You will go to the VTM roller and input your Player name, Caitiff Disc as your Action, then roll 1 dice at difference 1, as seen here. You need to roll 3 times to get whichever 3 Disciplines your character will have. Your roll will equate to you getting a Discipline, by the chart below; # Auspex # Animalism # Dominate # Presence # Potence # Fortitude # Obfuscate # Celerity # The Storyteller picks a Discipline # You get to pick a Discipline • Kine are playable, and recommended for first timers. • Kine & Ghouls have a cap at 3 for all Attributes and Abilities. • Starting off you can only have one 4 in an Attributes stat, and one 4 in an Abilities stat Vampires and can only have a starting dicepool of 7. • Disciplines at creation can only be purchased up to 2, and raised 1 point each month. • Starting willpower cannot be above 7. For Kine & Ghouls, it cannot be above 3. • In order to get a 4 in a Discipline, you need to get 3 in all your main clan disciplines. • Merits and Flaws are to only come from the main V20 book. • Keep in mind some Merits and Flaws are supposed to be rare. Once they are taken by a character that Merit/Flaw may be temp banned. Please go here for a list of bans. • Kine & Ghouls cannot be above Appearance 3. App 0 is grody and nasty, App 1 is like that average basement dweller, App 2 is average, and App 3 is beautiful by human standards. App 4 is when vampires start to attain an ethereal, otherworldly lean to them, and is more common amongst Toreador than any other clan. • You have 26 freebie points as a Vampire. If you are making a Ghoul or Kine, you have 21 freebie points. • Please be as specific as possible in character creation! Develop your character and explain things thoroughly, such as why s/he is rich (heir, good business, underground connections, mafia, etc). • Your character should be average. A realistic character will have the ability to grow over time, especially since these are ‘younger’ vampires. No one is perfect, please make sure your character’s flaws are actual flaws, and not just attempts to ‘spice them up’ with no drawbacks.